


“Not drunk enough for this.”

by VictoryanBladeFair



Series: Hey Avengers, remember that time we messed up things? Actually, me neither [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Reader, F/F, F/M, It just happened, Multi, Oh why did i write this, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Ugh, dont judge poor reader, everything didn't happen for a reason, its a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryanBladeFair/pseuds/VictoryanBladeFair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh Reader, what did you do last night at the club with the Avengers?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Not drunk enough for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> ugh, this is not my best work, but I'm posting it anyway, I hope you like it! Some minor swearing, I guess, but hey, it's the freedom of expression(?)
> 
> Also, comment (constructive criticism) and leave kudos maybe (:
> 
>  
> 
> ~~why am I so terrible at this..?~~

You were in your room, curled up in a ball surrounded by blankets and pillows. Even watching your favorite TV show didn't help from easing your headache.

What happened last night? You can't really recall, but it all started with something you now regret.

“Not drunk enough for this.”  This was your downfall.

 

*Last Night*

Tony walked behind you, pouting and trying to convince you that a night out with the crew would help everyone with their social skills, well mostly Steve's to ask out a girl, Bruce's to not keep him in the lab, and Thor's... Because he's Odinson, from Asgard, where they smash an empty glass in public after they enjoyed a drink.

"But, come on! We need some fun!" Tony jumped in front of you, making you look at him with an annoyed face. "Please?"

"I already told you, Iron Ass, I have work to do." You said for the millionth time, walking past him with a pile of papers in your arms.

"But it's Saturday..! No one works today."

"I work for you, you dummy. Which means no time for parties."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. Oh, he was going to drag you out in that new club no matter what. "You're fired." He simply said.

You turned around, your eyes open wide. "WHAT?"

"I'll hire you again if you come to the party." Was that a threat? You really needed this job, the worst ever since Jarvis wasn't around anymore. Tony's assistant. Ugh, actually the assistant of the Avengers, but still the one paying you was Tony.

You got to see these muscular superheroes. Oh, how you loved those biceps...

You shyly looked at the floor. "I don't have anything to wear." Sure, he pays you a lot, but you haven't gone shopping in a long time.

"Great, I'll give Romanoff a call, she'll help you with that." He turned around, smiling and walked away, after saying. "By the way, my ass is really made of iron, I don't spend so much time in the gym for nothing!"

You chuckled and ran to quickly finish some last thing before you met with Natasha.

 

"Oh, come out! We have to leave in five minutes!" Nat whined, rolling her eyes as you were still trying to close the zipper of your tight black dress.

Your arms were twisted behind your back when your foot stumbled on the black lacquered high heels and you fell down, hitting some things in the bathroom.

Natasha heard a loud thud and jumped up from your bed, busting the door open and looking at you, sprawled on the bathroom floor, your head, near the toilet.

"Do you need any help?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

“Not drunk enough for this.”  Was all you said, earning a playful look from the red head.

"I have the perfect solution."

 

*Now*

Your phone buzzed on the bedside table and you wondered who could it be. You reluctantly moved your arm from under the covers and took your phone, seeing a message from Tony. _"Hey party girl, you're hired again. Oh, and here's a video of last night in case you don't remember what happened. :)"_

You haven't even opened the video when more messages arrived. Well, mostly other videos of you, all from Natasha and Clint.

Something made your stomach clench and you were almost afraid to press play on the first one, but you still did, starting with the one Tony sent you.

In the background played some music and you were dancing drunk between some guys you didn't know, then as they started touching you, Steve came over and had to put you on his right shoulder to move you away, while you were whining and making sad faces to the soldier. You could hear Tony laughing, recording Thor who almost got in a fight with a two strangers.

The second video that you received, was recorded by Natasha, who was film the both of you drinking enormous quantities of shots. Suddenly her eyes widened and she turned the camera on you, filming a scene that made you jump out of bed and scream. You were kissing Pietro Maximoff and grinding with your ass on Clint's pack, who was also filming you, holding his phone up high in the air.

After that video you were terrified to watch the one that Clint sent you, but you did anyway. You pressed play and you saw yourself swaying on the dance floor and launching on Thor, leaving kisses on his chin. The music was blaring in the background and you couldn't quite catch what you had said in the video. The last part was you jumping on Steve and screaming how you love his strong arms. You were hugging him and as soon as you saw Bruce, you jumped off the soldier and caught the doctor by one of his sleeves. _"Come he- an of science."_

Drunk you was the opposite of sober you, like water and oil. "Shit, never drinking again. Never showing in public again." You mumbled to yourself shocked. 

You got a message from Wanda and you wished to be buried in the depths of the earth. _So, hey... Maybe you don't remember last night, but I'm glad you confessed your love to me after kissing all the guys. This is awkward, but I like you too. Meet me in the lounge?"_

Hey, you just got a good reason to get out of bed forgetting all the shame of last night events. “Not drunk enough for this.”  Best mistake ever?

**Author's Note:**

>  **Attention beuties!** I've created a sideblog on Tumblr dedicated to your questions and updates, so it's easier to communicate (: You can find it here -- > [_VictoryanBladeFair_](http://victoryanbladefair.tumblr.com/)


End file.
